Subjection
by Cupidineum Amorem
Summary: What will happen when Logan arrives home and finds Carlos in an interesting position? [Established Cargan/Slash Oneshot]
1. Chapter 1

**Subjection**

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or anything in relation to the show, the band or the guys themselves. This is just my imagination put into words. Happy reading.

* * *

Logan Mitchell practically ran through the lobby doors at the Palmwoods hotel after the dark storm clouds that had been looming over Los Angeles for days suddenly broke into a hard downpour of rain. He was lucky as to how close to home he was after making an impromptu but necessary visit to his local bank; his short brown coloured hair being the only part of him that had gotten decently soaked.

Patting the remaining water droplets off his arms and clothes he shook his head slightly, like a dog would in that circumstance; Logan proceeded to the elevators, moving through the small amount of residents that were occupying the couches and armchairs strewn about the room.

In the short time it took to reach his destination he'd nodded hello to several friends but declined the numerous invitations to hang out. It's not that he didn't want to be around his friends; Logan just needed to put his bank papers safely away in his room and get out of his slightly damp clothes first.

He hated the idea of being both dry and wet at the same time; it played on his mind in the strangest way.

Stepping into the plush elevator Logan aimlessly tapped his fingers on the slight rail around the small compartment as he made his ascent. Hearing the ding which signalled that his desired floor had been reached he eagerly walked through the doors when they opened and headed towards Big Time Rush's shared apartment.

Closing the door to 2J behind him, Logan kicked off his dampened shoes and socks and decided to glance over his bank statement one last time whilst making his way into the kitchen for a cold glass of water; being as focused as he was he didn't happen to notice a certain helmet wearing individual laying on the orange couch in the living room with his head on the armrest and hands close to his face holding the latest gaming console.

Logan skulled down two whole glasses before turning around in means of heading to his bedroom; as he did a slight annoyed whine caught his attention and he glanced reflexively in the direction the sound came from.

A small smile tugged at his lips when he realised Carlos was sprawled out on his back, one leg dangling off the edge of the couch and his shoulders scrunched up in frustration; something clearly wasn't going as he wanted in whatever game he was playing.

Chuckling quietly, Logan placed his papers on the dining table and silently made his way over to Carlos, his damp clothes now a nonissue. He was suddenly curious as to why the Latino boy hadn't acknowledged him before when he first walked into the apartment.

"_Boyfriend_," he stated in a hushed tone once his knees had hit the back of the couch's arm, looking down with a slightly pouty/slightly amused expression.

Carlos' eyes lit up instantly at hearing Logan's voice.

"Logie!" he all but shouted, clearly happy and surprised to see his boyfriend peering down at him.

"Whatcha doing baby?" Logan asked with a gentle smile.

"Oh!... Just trying to win this stupid game. But I can't," Carlos pouted, and Logan couldn't help but laugh at how adorable the tanned boy could be sometimes. Something about the way Carlos' bottom lip jutted out made his heart skip a beat momentarily; his eyes widening further as Carlos' attention went back to the game and a tiny slither of pink appeared between his lips from the concentration he was exerting.

Logan's breath caught in his throat as he felt his member twitch briefly in his close fitting pants; he couldn't tear his gaze away from Carlos' perfect mouth, his eyes flickering between looking at the taut lips and the velvety tongue just making an appearance. Logan found himself getting lost in the pleasure filled memories, of which that particular part of his boyfriend's body had brought him; he could confidently say that Carlos had one of the dirtiest mouths around, whether he was ravishing him orally or whispering obscenities into his ear in the throes of passion.

To say Carlos' didn't know how badly his mouth affected Logan would be the understatement of the century. He frequently used his knowledge of Logan's weakness to his advantage, always getting his way with whatever he asked of his boyfriend by pulling just one suggestive smile.

Little did Carlos know, today that pretty little mouth of his was going to get him into a whole heap of trouble; Logan's calm and steady demeanour was shifting rapidly as a wanton idea appeared in his mind.

A wide smirk broke onto his face before he managed to smooth himself over and plan his next move.

Carlos was still completely absorbed in his hand held console, clearly assuming that Logan was happily standing behind him watching his game play; he was none the wiser when the taller boy bent down slightly and latched his fingers onto the straps of the bulky helmet resting atop his head, pulling the obstructing object off the raven haired boy and dropping it to the carpet below.

"Hey!" Carlos grumbled in surprise, "what gives dude?" he lent his head back on the armrest and looked at Logan questioningly, his game forgotten for the time being.

A gasp escaped him at the sight he saw.

Logan's eyes were as dark as the night sky, his pupils dilated as far as possible; deep and steady breaths were leaving his parted lips as his tongue quickly darted across his bottom lip once, his hands twitching ever so faintly by his sides.

"Loga—"

"Shhh," Logan cut him off abruptly, and saw Carlos hesitantly swallow his sentence.

"I think this"—he lent over his boyfriend and took the console out of his now loose hands, noticing another gasp leave Carlos as his crotch briefly nudged against his chin—"needs to go over here for a while," Logan stated, as he moved away and placed the object on the nearby coffee table.

Moving back to his original position Logan leisurely stroked Carlos' cheekbone with the fingertips of one hand and stared down into the seemingly innocent eyes of the boy beneath him. Luckily for Logan, he knew better than to fall into that trap again; Carlos knew how to play him but it wasn't going to work this time. Not if Logan could help it anyway.

After closing his eyes momentarily to compose himself a smile threatened to tug at his lips; Carlos was fidgeting with the hem of his shirt waiting for Logan to make the next move.

"Come closer baby..." Logan finally whispered.

Carlos' eyebrows scrunched up in confusion as he made to sit up and move his body somehow closer to his boyfriend's.

"No, no, no," the taller boy replied, stopping the Latino in his tracks by gripping his arms, "Like this," he determinedly tugged Carlos upwards from his underarms; Carlos got the picture and scooted his head and shoulders further up onto the armrest so that his head was now dangling somewhat over the edge. He huffed in protest; this position was not the most comfortable.

Logan didn't seem to mind as his tongue again darted out to wet his ever drying lips, muttering a quiet "That's it baby, lean your head further back for me," to himself as he grounded his feet more firmly on the soft floor.

Carlos was gradually putting the pieces of this puzzle together and his eyes were widening with each realisation he was making; his jaw slackened as he watched Logan deftly unclasp his belt with nimble fingers and pop the button of his now impossibly constricting pants. He sighed in relief once his fly was down, giving his aching erection a little room to breathe.

The tanned boy's mouth was opening and closing, not being able to express himself properly because of how briskly the situation before him was unfolding, his hands were now desperately trying to grip onto the fabric of the ridiculously coloured couch he knew he was now trapped on.

Logan smirked, "That's right Los, open up nice and wide for me." It appeared as though Logan was now lost in his own little world; it was very obvious how turned on he was just by considering the large wet patch that was adorning his now visible boxer briefs, his member straining to be released from their confines.

"L-Logie?"

"Yes Carlos?" the brunette answered whilst aimlessly drawing patterns across the skin on either side of Carlos' neck, he didn't realise how hot towering over his boyfriend would make him feel but he wasn't about to start complaining.

"Are you going t-to..." Carlos stumbled to find the right words.

"Yes," is all Logan exhaled, as he stuck his finger into his boxers and tugged them down far enough to free his full hard on, holding the base with his left hand as the thumb of the right brushed expectantly across his lovers parted lips.

"O-oh, k-kay," Carlos breathed, beginning to get lost himself in the amount of lust and control Logan was exuding over him, not being able to stop his tongue from gingerly kitten licking at the teasing digit as his eyes came face to face with Logan's member and half covered groin.

Smiling airily, the standing boy moved his hand to cup his boyfriend's cheek securely.

"Open your mouth."

Carlos slowly did as he was told and felt Logan lean over him further with slightly bent legs, brushing the tip of his erection against his now outstretched bottom lip. He groaned as the pale boy's pre cum was transferred onto him and didn't hesitate in lapping it up, badly needing to taste the salty goodness which was uniquely Logan.

"Carlos..." Logan sighed in an amused tone, shaking his head lightly.

"Mmmm?" Carlos managed, his eyes fluttering shut savouring the lingering taste on his lips.

"_Wider_." Logan urged, rocking his hips forward.

Carlos raised his eyebrow in mock annoyance and went to retort but all that left his lips was a strangled gurgling sound as Logan seized the opportunity and plunged his whole length into his lover's very capable mouth.

Carlos' hands flew up to Logan's hips desperately trying to push him back to no avail.

"God yes," Logan groaned, a very pronounced shiver travelling down his spine as he finally was where he wanted to be. He pulled back a bit when hearing a small whimper emanate from the Latino, "Don't pretend you can't take it Carlos." He moved his hand off Carlos' cheek and grabbed both of his hands off his hips, holding them up close to his own stomach tightly.

"I know you can," he thrust forward once earning him a pleading look from below and another muffled whimper, "and you know you can," he finished pulling back once more.

Carlos said nothing but pulled out his best puppy dog eyes, willing Logan to give in to him and let him have some control of the situation. The taller boy was having none of it though as he shook his head and laughed genuinely, "That isn't going to work this time babe, so be a good boy and let me fuck your mouth without any complaints."

The Latino's eyes practically rolled back into his head at his boyfriend's straightforwardness; he nodded in acceptance as best he could with Logan still in his mouth, wiggling his tongue along the underside eagerly.

"That's better," Logan said appreciatively, and released Carlos' hands to brace his forearm on the back of the couch before rutting in and out of his lover's mouth steadily. Carlos moved one hand to slowly squeeze at his own hardened length through his jeans and placed the other against Logan's hip, holding him gently in place.

The only sounds that could be heard in the room at this point were the sloppy sucking noises being produced in Carlos' throat and the wanton moans and cusses leaving Logan's mouth as he kept up the steady pace, watching his erection disappear then reappear over and over again. A sight he swore he'd look forward to seeing for the rest of his life.

Carlos' eyes were closed tightly as he gave Logan complete control over his upper body, he was determined to keep his throat as relaxed as possible knowing that if he started to over think things his gag reflex would kick in and make taking down Logan's well endowed cock that much more difficult. He was good at giving head, excellent even as his boyfriend would say, but everyone has their limit.

As he revelled in the feeling of being owned completely and palming himself to relieve the strain, Carlos noticed that Logan had begun to subtly increase his speed, moving deeper into the tanned boy's throat. Carlos couldn't help it when his body began to protest and squeeze his throat muscles in attempts of ejecting the oppressing object; he moaned around Logan's length and tried to swallow the considerable amount of saliva that was building up in his mouth.

"Just like that baby, you can handle it," Logan groaned, his boyfriend's clenching throat only spurring him on, "Feels so good Los, you're so fucking hot like this."

Logan's words restored some of his confidence and he managed to regain some control over his body; scooting up further so his shoulder blades were almost completely hanging over the edge of the couch's arm, he tilted his head all the way back allowing Logan to press in further than he ever had before, Carlos' nose flat against his material covered sack.

"Oh my God, C-Carlos..." Logan saw stars at the new sensation which made his head loll back and eyes close tightly in ecstasy; his thrusting became erratic and he placed both hands on Carlos' face, guiding his member in and out, relishing in the choking sounds that his movements were causing. He would have been worried that he was hurting the Latino but the constant muted moans of pleasure he was hearing reassured him enough to let go and make the most of the blissful experience while it lasted.

Even though Carlos was extremely uncomfortable at this point he couldn't care less, this was possibly one of the most erotic moments he and Logan had shared together; wanting to push Logan to the brink of insanity Carlos wound his arms around his boyfriend's boy and roughly squeezed his ass cheeks as he moved his tongue against the length in his mouth at top speed.

"Nghhh... You're driving me crazy Los, I'm g-getting pretty c-close," Logan breathed whilst swivelling his hips into Carlos' touch, he loved getting attention there and he now regretted not removing his pants completely. _Next time_. He smirked at the thought.

Carlos continued his ministrations and found that his own hips had begun bucking up into the air trying to find any kind of friction, he was so frustrated yet so satisfied by what Logan was doing to him at the same time. He knew he would get his turn afterwards and the anticipation of that made his blood boil under his skin at all the possibilities, especially if Logan was in such a kinky mood.

Logan snapped him out of his daydream when he abruptly pulled out of his abused mouth.

Carlos hesitantly opened his eyes and looked up at him dreamily; glad that he could finally swallow down his saliva. "What are you doing Logie?" he rasped out, this throat really did feel scratchy now.

Said boy had one hand again resting on the couch back and the other was slowly stroking his pulsing hard on; his chest heaving uncontrollably and a thin sheen of sweat adorned his forehead.

"Where do you want me to come baby?" he asked meekly, as he rubbed the head against Carlos' left cheek, smearing a mixture of precum and saliva on the flushed skin in the process. Their eyes met and they held each other's gaze.

"I..."

"Anywhere you want baby."

"O-on my f-face," Carlos whispered, his Adam's apple moving as he swallowed noticeably once more, waiting for Logan's response.

Logan groaned, his eyes breaking contact and fluttering shut, "Fuck."

He pushed his length back down Carlos' throat again and moved in short quick thrusts, wanting to savour the tanned boy's warmth for a few more precious seconds. Carlos could feel just how close his boyfriend was by the way he twitched every time the tip hit the back of his throat; his one hand made its way back down to his own crotch unconsciously, the need for some relief becoming much too unbearable.

Logan suddenly pulled back out of the willing mouth before him and began hastily stroking his member with a tight fist; the fingers of his other hand yanking down on Carlos' chin to keep his mouth opened wide. His body was shaking as he gradually reached his peak; he forced himself to bend his head back down to look at his cock about to release all over his lover's face. They rarely had done this in the past and Logan hadn't shared with Carlos how much it actually turned him on, maybe he would more in the future because of this, but right now that didn't matter.

"S-so close Los, need —"

"Do it Logan. Just. Let. Go," Carlos garbled out messily, as his chin was still tightly held in the brunette's fingers.

Logan shuddered at the words and when Carlos opened his eyes and gave him the most sinful look he just couldn't hold back any longer.

"FUCK. C-Carlosssss!" Logan screamed, as his seed spurted out in long ropes; some landed on Carlos' eye and forehead, even on the hand he had planted at the base of Carlos' face. The rest went into the Latino's outstretched mouth and was hurriedly devoured by the more than willing tongue that was poking out desperately.

Carlos moaned in satisfaction at tasting Logan some more, he really couldn't get enough of that taste; he licked his lips when Logan released his chin and fell onto his knees behind him, Carlos took that moment to readjust his aching body so that his head was more comfortably resting against the arm.

Resting his forehead against the smaller boy's while he caught his breath, Logan murmured 'So good,' repeating it again and again like a hushed prayer.

Carlos chuckled, moving his hand to gently card through Logan's sweat matted hair; said boy lazily lifted his head and quickly brought his own shirt up to wipe away the remaining bits of cum off his boyfriend's face making Carlos smile sweetly at him.

Logan returned the gesture and placed a loving upside down kiss to Carlos' lips, apologizing in his own way for any pain he may have caused his tanned lover.

"That was hot Logie..."

"You're telling me."

"Maybe next time I could —"

"_Next time_?" Logan raised his eyebrows in amusement at his boyfriend.

Carlos swatted the pale boy's cheek lightly before continuing with a smile on his face, "What I was going to say is, maybe next time I could do that to you? The look on your face..." he paused briefly and glanced up at Logan's lips, "I want that."

Logan groaned at the thought, "I think we can work something out baby." Looking down Carlos' body he realised the tightness in the Latino's pants.

"But for right now, let me take care of you the best way I know how."

Carlos' face split into the hugest of grins. This day wasn't over yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Carlos' face split into the hugest of grins. This day wasn't over yet._

Logan returned the gesture and smiled down widely at his excited boyfriend; making a move to stand up, he tugged his pants back up his body and loosely fastened his belt. Realising that Logan meant for them to continue right way, Carlos shot up from his spot on the couch as if nothing had happened only minutes before; his own erection seemed to be pulsing harder than ever within his jeans and he could not wait for Logan to do something about it.

As Carlos stood he stretched his tensed muscles briefly but stopped when he caught the taller boy starring at him.

"What?"

"Eager much?" Logan smirked.

Carlos' demeanour darkened at the words. Taking deliberately slow steps he stopped when he was directly in front of his boyfriend. Cocking his head to one side Carlos gazed into Logan's eyes.

Leaning in close until his lips were a hair's breadth away from Logan's ear Carlos let out a breathy chuckle.

"If you were smart... You would shut that pretty little mouth of yours."

Logan could not stop the audible gasp. He shivered lightly; Carlos' breathing tickling the sensitive skin on his neck.

"C-Carl—"

"I could gag you, you know..." Carlos contemplated to himself as the fingertips of one hand ran leisurely up and down the side of Logan's arm. He could feel the pale boy's muscles tense and smiled knowingly; his nose nuzzling the crook between Logan's neck and shoulder.

Wanting to tease his boyfriend further Carlos continued; "Hmm... Then nobody," he emphasised the last word, "will hear your screams." He blew a slow stream of air back up to Logan's ear, relishing in the way the brunette's body convulsed without even really being touched.

Logan moaned, he hated and loved the fact that Carlos knew how to drive him mad with just a few words; if he was being honest he acknowledged that this was most likely only the beginning. Carlos had a whole arsenal of weapons up his sleeves and after he'd just had his way with him over the couch arm he knew he would have to give his Latino lover the green light on whatever he wanted to do to him in the current moment.

"Let's go to our room baby," Logan sighed in acceptance and a hint of anticipation of what was to come, making Carlos laugh heartily out loud.

"Okay Logie, I know _exactly _what I want to do with you now," Carlos grinned as he grasped Logan's wrist and tugged him quickly down the hall and into their quiet and tidy bedroom. Once the door was closed and locked securely Carlos turned around and saw Logan sitting on the nearest edge of their double bed with his hands clasped calmly on his lap.

There was no fear or embarrassment in the taller boy's eyes, only patience, willingness- and actually, when he thought about it, _impatience_. At some point between Carlos' confrontation and entering the bedroom his erection was back with a raging vitality; he squirmed minutely in what he hoped was a discrete manner, not wanting to alert Carlos to how hot his clear dominance was making him.

He knew Carlos loved it when he acted nervous about what was to come; in truth it probably reflected a need in Carlos to show Logan he was safe with him and that there was a strong level of trust between them. Taking on the dominant role in the relationship was freely shared between them at all times; each boy knowing how the other was feeling and what they needed, even in situations that weren't remotely sexual.

Carlos let his eyes wander over Logan's body as he remained standing near the door; he took in his boyfriend's bare feet resting fully on the floor, he noticed that Logan's fingers frequently clenched and released. He could tell that the brunette's chest was heaving steadily from the way his button down shirt would constrict with each breath he took; when his gaze finally reached Logan's pert lips he saw that the bottom one was firmly tucked in between those pearly white teeth which were always immaculately looked after.

The Latino smiled gently as his eyes finally made it up to take in the state of Logan's hair; the front was slightly matted down from the sweat produced by his earlier exertions but the rest still sat perfectly in place, the small spikes Logan prided himself in styling stood at attention.

Not being able to help himself any longer, Carlos focused back on his boyfriend's dark brown eyes and moved to stand in front of him; he caressed Logan's cheek with one thumb and inhaled deeply in wonder at how lucky he was to be with someone so amazing.

"You are so beautiful," Carlos whispered, "I love you more than anything else in my life." He bent down and placed a sweet kiss onto Logan's lips, wanting to put as much of what he was feeling at that precise moment into that one action.

Logan practically melted at the words, he knew how deeply Carlos felt for him; he saw it every day when he looked into his eyes, they completed each other in every way. Smiling he wrapped his arms around Carlos' neck when he pulled away and placed his own tiny kiss at the corner of the tanned boy's mouth.

"I love you too baby; with every cell in my body, with every beat of my heart and blink of my eyes. Forever," Logan breathed.

The two shared a few silent moments just staring at each other with more love than most people experience in a lifetime; Carlos had to close his eyes briefly, the intensity of the moment was overwhelming him and he felt his knees begin to weaken. Before he could produce another thought though Logan pulled out his signature cheeky grin and chuckled lightly.

"Hey," he coaxed whilst lifting Carlos' chin back up, "Don't go all soft on me now, I was kind of looking forward to what you had planned..."

The humour and mirth that danced across the whole of Logan's face managed to snap Carlos out of his trance; although he had suddenly felt the need to take things slow he didn't want to disappoint his excited lover. He also didn't know when or if he would get another opportunity to try what he wanted to; happy with his current state of resolve Carlos straightened up and released Logan's hands from around his neck, taking one step backwards as he did so.

"Stand up." he ordered quietly.

Logan felt hot desire seeping rapidly through his veins and quickly did as he was told knowing that Carlos had regained his composure. He knew that he was in for the time of his life.

"Take your clothes off. I wanna watch you do it."

"Mmm Carlos..."

Carlos rolled his eyes. "Just do it Logan."

"I'm not nervous Los', you're just so... God! You're just hot like this." Logan licked his lips as his thoughts ran away from him.

"Can I..."

"No. You can't. You are going to take your clothes off like I asked you to and then I'll think about letting you touch me."

Logan groaned and immediately went to remove his pants first which Carlos laughed at quietly. When he was standing before his boyfriend half naked and his fingers had only managed to unbutton the top few on his light blue collared T-shirt Carlos stopped him with a shake of his head.

"Leave it on. That colour looks so good on you, baby." He added quietly.

Logan swallowed and looked contently into the tanned boy's eyes, eagerly awaiting his next instruction.

Carlos lost himself momentarily as he racked his eyes up and down Logan's flawless body repeatedly; he loved those defined thighs, the proud erection jutting out just above and the nicely shaped V of skin that was showing through Logan's partially opened shirt.

The Latino knew he had to keep his cool if he wanted things to go according to plan but his anticipation was reaching an all time high because of the mouth watering appeal of his lover's body.

Moving forward Carlos felt Logan shudder at the sudden but welcomed closeness of their bodies, their thighs briefly touching between them. The shorter boy lent forward and sucked lightly on the skin of his boyfriend's collarbone as his right hand began a leisurely rhythm of stroking the hardened column of flesh that was staining his own shirt with pre-cum.

"Jesus. Carlos. D-don't stop." Logan whimpered as Carlos' fist tightened marginally around him, Logan's own hands tightening in the material of Carlos' shirt.

After about another thirty seconds Carlos reluctantly moved his hand and lips away from Logan's willing body; "Get on the bed Logie...in the middle. Lie on your stomach."

A small whine in pleasure left the taller boy's lips as he complied with Carlos' wishes and positioned himself on the bed; he delighted in the relieving friction the mattress created on his dick, his ass was noticeably wiggling in the air as he moved gently on the covers.

"I can see you doing that you know Logan, and as much as I would _love _to watch you make yourself come I haven't had my turn with you yet." Carlos stated diplomatically, instantly causing Logan to freeze his actions.

"Then please hurry..." Logan pleaded.

"On it babe. Just a sec," Carlos answered while he bounded over to their shared chest of drawers and rummaged around until he found what he was looking for; on the way back to Logan he also picked up their lube from inside one of the bed side tables, knowing that it would be easier having it close by than stopping later on to retrieve it.

The tanned boy hastily climbed onto the bed and made his way over to straddle Logan's upper thighs, he gently massaged one of the brunette's shoulders as he placed the lube beside their bodies. Logan smiled contently with his head turned comfortably to the side; if he could purr like a kitten he would be right now.

Still holding another object in his free hand Carlos slid his other hand down Logan's arm until he reached the boy's hand which he then pulled so that it was resting in the small of Logan's cloth covered back, palm facing up.

"Give me your other hand Logie." Carlos coaxed with a slight edge to his voice.

Hesitantly Logan manoeuvred his hand backwards until he felt Carlos grab it and place it on top of his other wrist. Before he could ask anything he felt something soft and silky being wrapped around them tightly.

"Are you t-tying me up Carlos?" He questioned carefully, trying but failing to wiggly his hands free from their bounds he realised that Carlos had easily managed to knot the material which Logan guessed was one of his dress ties.

_Carlos is really going all out with this_. Logan thought to himself.

"It sure seems that way doesn't it." Carlos mused.

He tugged his shirt over his head as he scooted off the bed to remove his pants and underwear as well; in less than a minute he was back in place over Logan's body leaning down to affectionately nuzzle his lover's neck, making sure to press his dick purposely between Logan's ass cheeks.

The brunette gasped and attempted to wriggle into the two touches as much as possible but they were gone all too soon; Carlos sat up and backtracked so he was situated around Logan's calves.

Bending down, the Latino placed a series of quick kisses across the expanse of skin just below the hem of Logan's shirt, loving the way his boyfriend couldn't help but thrust his hips against the mattress again.

Logan moaned in pleasure as Carlos' tongue was finally licking over his tensed entrance; he moved his hips in a circular motion trying to get the warm wetness further inside himself. The pale boy could feel Carlos' grin against his cheeks but didn't complain when the Latino decided to give his boyfriend more and began thrusting his tongue in and out firmly.

All Logan could do was shudder and take it even though he wanted more, so much more; he longed to reach back and grab Carlos' hair and force his face further into his hardly parted ass. With his hands restricted this was of course completely impossible and no matter how hard he pulled against the material of the constricting tie it wouldn't budge even slightly.

He briefly wondered where Carlos had learnt how to manoeuvre such an effective knot but was brought out of his thoughts when he felt one long finger slide inside him beside his boyfriend's tongue; he whimpered at the rush of sensation and fisted his hands, that's all he could do.

Carlos thrust his finger quickly over and over again and swirled his tongue around just the way he knew Logan liked it, the boy was a sucker for getting played with in this way and the tanned boy had no problem indulging him whenever he got the opportunity. This time was certainly different though, seeing Logan tied up and under his unquestionable control was turning him on ridiculously.

"You like that baby?" Carlos lulled sexily as he moved his mouth away to press another finger in alongside the first moving them both together now. "Tell me how much you like it when Papi does this to you." Carlos finished as he roughly forced a third finger inside making Logan scream out in surprise, having three fingers open him up wasn't their usual style.

The brunette could not believe his ears when he heard that word come out of Carlos' mouth; they had only ever tried role playing once and that was months ago and he'd somehow managed to forget how hot it was when the Latino had insisted on him calling him Papi for a whole night of love making.

Having Carlos say it now while he was positioned like this only heightened everything he was feeling; he could literally feel his pulse beating in his veins, he was that turned on.

"_OhGodOhGodOhGodOhGod CARLOS!_" Logan muttered hysterically as the fingers inside him scissored and probed.

"_PAPI._" Carlos insinuated.

"Papi, Papi, Papi," Logan purred with his eyes rolling back into his head. "You're amazing. Feels amazing. Gonna come. Gonna... _Oh God_"

Carlos chuckled at his boyfriend's hysteria but shoved his face back against Logan's ass and licked around his fingers like a madman, urging his boyfriend to orgasm.

Even if Logan had decided to try he would not have been able to stop himself; he screamed his release as his wound up body jolted sporadically in the throes of his intense pleasure, this being without a doubt one of the best orgasms he had ever experienced even when considering the blowjob from not so long ago.

The smaller boy moaned in content as he allowed his boyfriend to draw it out as long as possible; he loved the feeling of Logan's muscles tightening and releasing on his still deeply buried fingers.

"Such a good boy for Papi, Logan." he whispered whilst peppering Logan's still twitching ass cheeks with soothing kisses.

Logan's breathing was erratic, his thoughts a jumbled mess and his body quaking in the aftershocks of what Carlos had just done to him. Several minutes later he felt Carlos remove his fingers and heard him thoroughly wiping him on the bed covers.

Attempting to wipe the drool away from his opened mouth on the bed he lent his head up and managed to slightly meet Carlos' eyes in his peripheral vision.

In the most innocent voice he could muster he said "Papi isn't done with me yet, is he?"

Carlos' eyes almost bugged out of his skull at the words and his breathing sped up. Crawling back over his boyfriend's spent body he pulled on the brunette hair and captured Logan's lips in a messy but passionate kiss, forcing his tongue into the willing mouth and delighting in the soft moans that the boy was emitting.

"I am _nowhere_ near done with you little Logie." Carlos breathed darkly.

Logan couldn't help but groan and fall back onto the mattress when Carlos released him; he didn't know where the silly grin that was now plastered on his face came from but he could feel himself getting hard again, the thought of not being able to touch or see Carlos clearly while he pummelled into him was driving him crazy.

Grabbing the lube Carlos hastily slicked himself and moved into position, kneading the pale cheeks below him somewhat before spreading them apart and gliding his by now aching dick to Logan's relaxed entrance.

"Please Carlos," Logan begged, he was much too worked up for his boyfriend to continue teasing him this way.

"Okay baby, okay," Carlos conceded, letting their role playing slip for the time being.

Supporting his weight on one elbow beside Logan's shoulder, Carlos used his other hand to smoothly enter the brunette's tight crevasse until he was completely sheathed inside. He paused momentarily, just savouring the feeling of being enveloped so perfectly; with the hand near Logan's head he lovingly massaged the boy's scalp through his short locks, smiling when his boyfriend sighed at finally having Carlos where he wanted him most.

"Start moving Carlos." He ordered.

Not being able to or wanting to say no to Logan, Carlos immediately withdrew almost all the way out and to the taller boy's surprise thrust back in with full force, repeating the motion without a fault.

Logan knew that the Latino's self control was probably all but evaporated after having seen Logan explode euphorically because of him twice already. The groans that were leaving Carlos' mouth were many and frequent, his breath tickling the shell of Logan's ear, causing a shiver to travel down the length of the pale boy's body.

"So hot like this Logie, not being able to touch me. You wanna touch me don't you baby?" Carlos taunted, further supporting Logan's deduction.

Logan decided to play along to make the experience that much better for his tanned lover.

"No..." Logan lied, even though he desperately wanted to touch Carlos. "I like you controlling me. Use me Papi, do whatever you want with me."

Carlos groaned and began thrusting harder and faster into Logan.

"J-just like that Carlos, make me yours. Ngggh! You're so big."

"God Logan! You're gonna kill me." Carlos hedged, his lips finding Logan's neck and sucking lightly on the flawless skin there.

Logan was loving how rough the Latino was being with him, his erection was constantly rubbing against the bed in the most delicious way and the cum from his previous orgasm provided a small amount of lubrication on top of everything else.

Meanwhile Carlos' thrusts were beginning to become rigid and off beat, his moans were more drawn out and he had resorted to unthinkingly mouthing at Logan's neck like a fish would if it were gasping for air.

"You gonna c-come?" Logan questioned, feeling himself nearing the precipice again.

"Y-yeah, keep squeezing those muscles," Carlos added, "Just like that baby, so c-close." He felt himself losing his rhythm completely only moments before he couldn't hold back any longer.

With a silent cry against his lover's hair, Carlos came as he thrust in one more time with all his strength. Logan felt Carlos' seed filling his hole to the brim and relief washed over him as he too found his release and turned his head back to capture his boyfriend's lips in a weak and breathy kiss.

Not wanting to crush Logan, Carlos pulled out and went to collapse beside him in exhaustion before he remembered the taller boy's hands were still tied. As he tried to keep his balance Carlos effortlessly undid the sturdy knot and threw the well used piece of clothing to the floor with the rest.

Logan was glad to have his hands and arms back to himself and gingerly turned over so he was lying on his side facing Carlos who had now fallen down beside him, his tongue licking his lips as he most likely was reminiscing about their intense love making.

"Enjoy yourself?" Logan inquired with an eyebrow raised.

Grinning Carlos replied, "You know I did."

Logan nestled himself against his boyfriend and listened to the still slightly erratic beating of his heart with a smile on his face.

Several minutes passed before Carlos broke the silence.

"I love it when you call me Papi, Logan."

Logan laughed lightly and shook his head. "If you fuck me like that every night I'll call you anything you want Carlos."

"Logan please," Carlos grumbled, "Give me ten minutes before you start winding me up again. I'm exhausted." He sighed.

Smirking cheekily Logan whispered to himself "I'll wake you up in ten minutes."


End file.
